Stone the Crow
Were you looking for Stone's gem counterpart, grave counterpart, or his lux counterpart? |-|Stone = Stone the Crow or just Stone is one of the six main antagonists in POPGOES. ' Appearance Stone is a humanoid animatronic crow. His main color is dark blue. He has a grey beak and red irises. He appears to be holding a sign with the usual Walk-In Entrance and Drive-Thru. Behaviour Stone starts off the night by standing still near the Drive-Thru window, facing away from the player. He will not physically leave the Drive-Thru., but hallucinations of him will start appearing as the player's Panic Bar gets higher. This means the higher the Panic Bar is, the more Stone appears on the cameras. On Night 4 and beyond, Stone will start to stare at the player every time the player tries to calm down by looking at the window. If the player's Panic Bar reaches to the maximum while the player's looking at the window, Stone will leap through the window and jumpscare the player. Stone's game over screen will appear shortly after. Extras Character File Quotes Trivia * When Stone's teaser is brightened, it reveals hidden words 'Please Lie', referencing his behavior. * ''Stone the Crow is a play-on-words of 'Stone the Crows!' meaning an exclamation of incredulity or annoyance. ** This refers to how often he appears on the screen and obstructing the views of every room. * In his jumpscare, Stone jumps through the window, as crows can fly through windows when left ajar. * Stone's hallucination can appear anywhere except the vents and the Parking Lot camera. * Stone is the only animatronic with more than two counterparts, having a total of 3. They are Gem Stone, Grave Stone and Lux Stone. ** However Gem Stone and Grave Stone are the same animatronic. * Stone is the only animatronic animal without a tail. * Stone's connection lost screen's det3 code is "mem_stone_526s". |-|Gallery = Teasers Stone Two.jpeg|One of Stone's old teasers. 144110.jpg|One of Stone's old teasers. TrailerPop-0.png|Stone the Crow, as he appears in the game trailer. Gameplay stone1.png|A texture of Stone obscuring the cameras. "You don't need that phone." stone2.png|A texture of Stone obscuring the cameras. "We will kill you." stone3.png|A texture of Stone obscuring the cameras. "I am here." stone4.png|A texture of Stone obscuring the cameras. "You should panic." stone5.png|A texture of Stone obscuring the cameras. "Everything is okay." stone6.png|A texture of Stone obscuring the cameras. "We think. We care." 7.png|A texture of Stone obscuring the cameras. "He lied to you." 8.png|A texture of Stone obscuring the cameras. "His name is Fritz." 9.png|A texture of Stone obscuring the cameras. "You are too late." Stone Jumpscare.gif|Stone's jumpscare. stonegameover.png|Stone's game over screen. Stone the crow minigame sprite by popgoescollection-d8q0838.png Stone (Minigame).gif Miscellaneous stone_the_crow.png|A misc of Stone. NxUwZlV.png|Stone as he appears in the Thank You! image. 12.png|One of the ending screens. whatlurksintheshadows.png|Stone's official SFM model, with The Blackrabbit behind him. stonetheballoonchild.png|Stone and BB, on the official SFM page. Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Stone Category:Freindly animatronics